Such electrochemical devices can be configured in particular as electrical accumulators, e.g. as lithium-ion accumulators.
In the case of a lithium-ion accumulator the voltage difference between the two cell terminals (poles) of an individual accumulator cell amounts to approximately 3.6 V. To obtain a higher voltage level of approximately 360 V, for example, needed for many applications, e.g. in automotive drive technology, a plurality of such accumulator cells (e.g. approximately 100) must be electrically connected in series.
In this case, the accumulator cells or in general electrochemical cells can be combined into modules, which respectively contain a plurality of such electrochemical cells, wherein the installation direction of adjacently arranged cells alternates so that positive and negative cell terminals alternately lie adjacent to one another.
These adjacent cell terminals of opposite polarity are directly connected to one another by means of a respective cell terminal for the series connection of the cells.